Lee Bee Wah
Lee Bee Wah ( ; born 1960) is a Singaporean politician. A member of the Singapore parliament and the People's Action Party (PAP), she serves as both Chairman of the Government Parliamentary Committee for National Development and President of the Singapore Table Tennis Association. An engineer by training, she is Principal Partner of LBW Consultants LLP. She also serves as an advisor to the grassroots organization of Ang Mo Kio. Early life Lee was born October 6, 1960, in Johor, Malaysia. Her family was of "humble background", and both her parents were rubber planters. She received her primary education at Kiow Min Chinese Primary School and subsequently studied at Sekolah Dato' Dol Said, Notre Dame Convent, and Gajah Berang. Lee graduated from the National University of Singapore (1982) before attending and graduating from the Nanyang Technological University (NTU) in 1985 with a B.Eng. from the School of Civil and Structural Engineering. Career Prior to joining politics, Lee was a senior engineer at St. Construction and an assistant project manager at Wing Tai. She served as president of the Institution of Engineers Singapore from 2008-2010. She serves on the Board of Directors of TEE International Ltd, an engineering firm. A current member of parliament (MP) in Singapore and the People's Action Party, Lee served as MP of the Ang Mo Kio Group Representation Constituency (GRC) from 2006 till 2011, after which she switched to the Nee Soon GRC. She is also the secretary of the PAP Women's Wing. She is currently the Chairman of the Government Parliamentary Committee for National Development. Lee is also the incumbent President of the Singapore Table Tennis Association (STTA). The Dr Lee Bee Wah Cup, organised by the STTA, is named in her honour. Described by her university as a "passionate" alumna, Lee started the Class of 1985 Pioneer Fund, a fundraising scheme which generated a few million dollars for academic incentives. In 1996, she established LBW Consultants LLP. In 1997, she became the NTU School of Civil & Environmental Engineering Alumni Association (NTU CEEAA)'s President, until 2008. She was the recipient of the 2000 Nanyang Technological University Alumni Service Award by NTU. In 2006, Lee received the Nanyang Alumni Achievement Award from NTU. The same year, the Cambodian Government presented to her the Royal Government Gold Medal. In 2011, the University of Liverpool presented to her an Honorary Doctorate. She was awarded the Nanyang Distinguished Alumni Award from NTU in 2012. Personal life Lee is married with two children. She is a Buddhist. In 2007, she adopted a stray dog named Blackie, or Xiao Hei. It went missing for a brief period in 2013, causing panic amongst residents in Lee's GRC. The dog was later found. In May 2012, Lee purchased a apartment in Katong for a discounted price of S$826,000. References Category:Singaporean politicians Category:Singaporean engineers Category:Women in engineering Category:People from Johor Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:Singaporean Buddhists Category:People's Action Party politicians Category:Members of the Parliament of Singapore Category:Singaporean people of Hokkien descent Category:Malaysian emigrants to Singapore Category:National University of Singapore alumni Category:Nanyang Technological University alumni